All I Need
by livenlovelife
Summary: Being a powerful miko, she needed a powerful mate. But can she really choose between the two brothers? Better summary inside. Sess/Kag&Inu/Kag&Inu/Kag/Sess and maybe lemons  :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She was a powerful miko, perhaps even better than Midoriko. Sought out by all, youkai, hanyou, and ningen; Kagome Higurashi had to choose a mate, a protector, to protect the Shikon no Tama that lay in her heart, but most of all to love her so that she may erase the pain that she had been brought through her whole life. But it seemed fate decided to put her inside a sibling rivalry. Could she choose or was she allowed to have both?**

**So I started a new story. It's my very first Inuyasha fic! I probably won't get a lot of things right cause a lot of it is Japanese and it gets really confusing sometimes but I hope you guys like it all anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just wished I owned Sesshoumaru!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI **

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback:**_

"_Oka-san!" a young 5-year old Kagome screamed as she watched her mother be mauled off by a bear-youkai. _

"_Kagome! Run! Get to Kikyou and Kaede and hide!" Kagome's mother, Kyoko Higurashi, screeched at her daughter with her last breath._

_ Kagome did what she was told, tears filling her eyes as she ran to her remaining family. But what she found was not a pretty sight. As she approached the hut that was her home, her sister Kikyou was being devoured by a snake youkai; while another one was questioning Kaede._

"_Where isssss the jewel mikooo?" the snake hissed out as it walked closer and closer to a trembling Kaede._

_Out of the corner of her eye Kaede saw Kagome and mouthed to her to hide in the bushes. _

_Kaede turned back to the youkai, "I do not know what ye are talking about youkai,"_

"_Foolish ningen do not lie to me!" the snake slit Kaede's throat._

_ Soon both youkai left the vicinity leaving the bloody, lifeless body of Kaede behind. Kagome laid in the bush, trembling, the aura mask her mother had cast was still present. But at that moment, Kagome wanted nothing more than to die._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**15 years later:**_

**The Western Palace:**

Lord Inutaisho watched as his sons dueled each other, "Inuyasha stop holding back! I know you can do better than that!"

Swords clanged against each other as Inuyasha attacked harder against his older brother, Sesshoumaru. They were working to get better, so that at least one of them would have the chance to court the famous Shikon Miko that was to be visiting their lands this winter. Mating season was arriving and the Youkai Council along with the Emperor of Nippon decided that the Miko was now old enough to be mated, so that the prophesized protector would be found. After a long argument, the Miko in question agreed, reluctantly, but she agreed.

The prophecy was stated that the Shikon Miko would hold the greatest power and the demon/ningen who was supposed to be her mate and protector would yield the power to their own will. But it also stated that a great evil would announce itself after the mating to see if the mate was truly worthy. If the evil was defeated, the mate would be allowed one wish. If the mate was defeated, the jewel would then become corrupted. But until the time the Miko was mated, she would be in danger throughout her life so it was prophesized that she would be mated before her 25th summer.

And so that is why everyone youkai, hanyou, and human was now training, training to win the hand of the Shikon Miko. Only the strongest would be allowed to mate her. But she was allowed to refuse, if she found the intended mate to be unacceptable. Which she has done, many times; her excuse: "I don't love him". Many youkais and even some humans found this to be utterly ridiculous. This competition wasn't about love, it was about power. But what they did not know was that with love did come power and that was what the Miko was looking for; love.

* * *

**En Route to the Western Palace: **

Kagome sighed, leaning against the fur of a flying Kirara, she wondered what would happen at the Western Palace. She had already rejected the suitors from practically all the human villages because the men there only wanted money and power. She had rejected the Eastern Kingdom's prince who was a phoenix-youkai, the Southern Kingdom's new King who was a dragon-youkai, and now she would have to visit the dog-youkais of the Western Kingdom. Her life was busy. Kagome was actually surprised that she hadn't been attacked yet during her journeys to each kingdom because she didn't bother masking her aura or scent. Looking down she saw rows and rows of snow covered trees pass by, nothing really catching her interest. Ahead of her, she could just make out the gleaming white dot that was the Western Palace. Few more hours and she would be there to meet the Lord Inutaisho and his two sons.

Rolling over onto her back, Kagome watched the clouds as Kirara was steadily moving through the air. They sky was a bright blue and gray storm clouds were approaching, a blizzard was coming. Sighing, she questioned her bad luck. A natural disaster seemed to follow whatever territory she went to. Taking another sigh, Kagome decided that it was time to stop. Motioning for Kirara to go down, the neko youkai swept down until its fiery feet touched the snowy ground. Kagome searched through her bags, which were hung over Kirara, looking for her whistle. She found the silver whistle; it was a demon whistle, meant to attract whoever she was thinking of at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Kagome blew into the demon whistle, waiting for the Lord to come.

* * *

**At the Western Palace:**

Watching his sons fight, Lord Inutaisho's ears perked as he heard a sweet melody call to him, coming from the direction of the forest. He looked around and it seemed to him that he was the only one that heard it. So while swords clashed, Inutaisho ran with his demon speed toward the melody. Going pass the Palace walls and through the trees what he found surprised him.

The Shikon Miko was sitting under a tree, a neko youkai curled around her as she blew on the whistle, creating a soft melody that sang to the Lord's ears. When he arrived, the Miko looked up and stopped blowing. She got up and motioned for the neko youkai to stay. Approaching Lord Inutaisho, she smiled.

Kagome bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Inutaisho,"

The Lord nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Miko, what has made you call me using that whistle?"

Kagome smiled a sweet and innocent smile, "I merely wanted to get to the Palace faster and thought you could come to my aid,"

The Lord's face remained stoic, "Whether that be true or not, you should not assume, Miko"

Kagome's smile disappeared, "Of course not. Should we be heading off?"

The Lord merely nodded; grabbing Kagome by the waist, they headed off to the Palace.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he noticed that his father had disappeared. Inuyasha soon stopped as well. They waited, sniffing the air, trying to see if the Lord's scent was anywhere. A feint trail led toward the forest, but the scent was getting stronger, meaning their father was coming back. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance, seeing with their youkai eyes, their father carrying a girl. Both boys choked on the air they were breathing in. The girl was the most beautiful one either of them had ever encountered. And when their father landed back into the gardens where they were dueling, the boys realized she was even more beautiful up close. Long, raven black hair swirled around her very toned and curved body. Looking up at her face, her lips were red and pouty while her eyes were a wondrous ocean blue. But what really caught them off guard was the power of her aura; it sent shivers down both the boys' spine. The most concentrated power surges came from the left side of her chest, right where her heart was. That's when both brothers figured out that she was the Shikon Miko.

Lord Inutaisho felt the girl wriggle in his grasp as they touched the ground. He reluctantly let go, during their journey he found that the miko's scent was very appealing. Once Kagome was out of his grasp, she walked toward Kirara and checked on the sleeping Shippo. She had adopted the baby kistune during her travels and after 6 months he was still as small and as adorable as the day she found him. After checking to see that he was still safe and sound, Kagome made her way to the three inuyoukai.

"Miko I want you to meet my sons, Sesshoumaru," Lord Inutaisho motioned to a tall, silver-haired demon with sparking gold eyes. A blue crescent was placed on his forehead and he was dressed from top to bottom in war attire, his mokomoko laid casually on his shoulder, "And this is Inuyasha," he motioned to a silver-haired hanyou that had amber eyes and cute little white puppy ears, he was dressed in a red kimono and white hakama.

Kagome bowed to both, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Likewise Miko," Sesshoumaru bit out with his low, rumbling voice, bowing to her in return; Inuyasha followed along.

"Do you find either of them suitable for your protector Miko?" Lord Inutaisho turned from looking at his sons to catching eyes with the Miko.

Kagome didn't reply. She walked closer until she was standing face to face with both of them, her in the middle. She raised both hands and placed one of Sesshoumaru's heart and the other on Inuyasha's heart. Both of them stiffened but did not comment as Kagome closed her eyes and began to search their auras. Inutaisho watched as Kagome's purple and pink aura collided with Inuyasha's red aura and Sesshoumaru's blue aura. They mixed and merged, a color display, fighting for dominance. Usually at this time, Kagome's aura would have already dominated both and she would come up with the "They don't love me" as to not hurt the egos of the rejected people. But it seemed fate decided something else was going to happen today. All three auras molded together and engulfed the three people in gold light. Kagome stepped back and gasped, her hands flying to her now aching heart. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha opened their eyes; they had so many questions, one of them being why they felt as if their heart was just stabbed.

"Miko what just happened?" Lord Inutaisho spat out as he watched his sons with wary eyes.

"I think you should be calling me Kagome now, Father," Kagome spoke tiredly, her mouth feeling dry.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, "Well which did you choose?"

Kagome sighed, "It is not who I chose but who the Shikon and my soul chose,"

"Then who Miko, who?" Inutaisho insisted.

"Both" Kagome whispered under her breath, but all three youkais heard it anyway.

"Both? Surely that cannot be possible," Inutaisho sputtered out.

Kagome didn't answer only shook her head as she turned her attention toward the two stunned brothers, "Do your hearts ache as much as mine does?"

Both nodded hesitantly, Kagome smiled sadly.

"If I touch you and the pain is relieved, please tell me," Kagome asked as she reached out and touched the arms of both brothers.

"It's gone," they whispered together simultaneously.

Lord Inutaisho's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes; not only had one son surpassed other beings of this world, but both sons did. He was feeling very proud at the moment.

"We shall make the announcement soon," Inutaisho decided, "But you shall have to choose one to mate with. It is after all, impossible to mate with two different people,"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "And how do you suppose I choose?"

Lord Inutaisho gave an unmannerly snort, "Well isn't it obvious? They'll both have to court you"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's hearts dropped as they realized what their father was saying. Having skipped a few steps they both realized that whoever was not mated to Kagome would feel this pain eternally, so as their father continued to try and persuade Kagome, the brothers entered into their very first competition against each other.

* * *

**Well whatya guys think? Pretty good? Horrible? Tell meee! But anyways I hoped you guys like this chapter! There are MANY more to come! **

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is the second chapter! I hope you all like it! I spent hours trying to figure out how to proceed from where I left off!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

**There might be some OCC here to so I hope you guys don't mind! **

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was being led by Jaken to her room in the Western Wing, where all the family stayed. She sighed as she thought of her predicament. How was she supposed to choose between two brothers? If they were separate strangers it would've been easier. But whoever she didn't choose she would still have to see every day of her life because she was mated to the reject's brother. Kagome started unloading all the bags on Kirara's back as she started to settle into her room. Walking to the other side, she picked Shippo out of his cradle and hugged him tightly to her chest. She needed something to keep her grounded right now, and Shippo was a good solution. The little kistune was sleeping soundly as he unconsciously bit the blanket that was wrapping around him.

Kagome walked out, Shippo in her arms, and met Jaken who led her to Inutaisho's study. When Inutaisho saw her with Shippo in her arms all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"Kagome, which of my sons do you wish to speak to first?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side in a very adorable way, "It doesn't matter to me. Why don't you choose?"

Inutaisho smiled, for the very first time in Kagome's presence, "Inuyasha why don't you go first?" Inutaisho got up and walked out of the room, Sesshoumaru following close behind.

Kagome turned her attention to the younger brother, "Inuyasha right?" Kagome walked toward him.

"Yes," the hanyou took a step forward, meeting Kagome half way.

"May I touch your ears?" before Inuyasha even got to respond, Kagome was already rubbing one of his ears, balancing Shippo on her other arm.

Inuyasha was about to protest but the pleasure of having her stroke his ear was to much for him to do anything but purr in approval.

"You're adorable," Kagome commented as she let go of Inuyasha's ears and took a step back.

"But I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha sighed dejectedly.

Kagome smiled, "Well then today is your lucky day! I don't really care if you're a hanyou. I have a kistune for a son; I don't think I'm one to judge,"

And that's when Inuyasha felt all the barriers he put around his heart, slowly start to crumble away. For years, he had been cast out because he was only half-demon, meeting people that would use him to see his father or his brother, never to actually see him. And with the way Kagome was smiling at Inuyasha, he felt as if he could be falling in love for the first time.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah. I guess not," Inuyasha looked down at the small kistune that was in Kagome's arms.

Kagome recognized the look and asked almost immediately, "Do you want to hold him?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a second, "I-I don't know how,"

Kagome smiled, "Here place your arms like this," using one arm, Kagome took Inuyasha's arms and placed them in the right position. After she settled Shippo into Inuyasha's arms.

Shippo having not expecting the movement opened his teal eyes to meet Inuyasha's amber ones. Looking confused for a moment, Shippo finally broke out into a smile, making Inuyasha smile shyly in response.

"He likes you," Kagome giggled as she moved to look over Inuyasha's shoulder, watching Shippo.

Inuyasha's smile broadened, "Yes I guess he does,"

They stood there for a few more moments before Inutaisho came back in and told her that Kagome's time with Inuyasha was up. Inuyasha reluctantly gave Shippo back to Kagome and made his way to leave, but not before Kagome gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha instantly reddened and stumbled his way out, as his brother walked calmly, and stoically in. At his brother's red face, Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow before continuing on his way. Inutaisho soon left, but he was positive that Kagome must have picked Inuyasha.

"You have a child?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously as he peeked at the bundle that was laying in Kagome's arms.

"Adopted, but yeah he is mine, at least I consider him to be," Kagome answered back sweetly.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow again, "Hn"

"Would you like to hold him?" Kagome offered, the same way she did Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's face became stoic again, "Kagome I cannot,"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "Sure you can, just go like this," _I swear its like nobody has seen a baby before. _Kagome reached for a sleeve to grab his arm but was met with only the material.

Kagome's face showed shock, "You only have one arm?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded back stiffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I see the damage?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with innocent eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, wondering if he should let her see. Countless of females have requested before and had ran when they saw the deformation that was now his arm. He knew, she would be the same.

But before Sesshoumaru could say no, Kagome already lifted up his sleeve; she examined the arm, looking at the nub that was there in place of his arm.

Sesshoumaru waited for the inevitable, but it never came, what came next actually shocked him.

Kagome reached out and touched the nub, sending sparks through Sesshoumaru, making him quiver and his knees buckle.

"How did you get this?" Kagome asked, her eyes trained on what was left of his arm.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to clear his throat and his head, "I dueled with the Prince of the Southern Lands, and evidently he was stronger at the time,"

Kagome looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes but was met with a scar that went across his throat, hesitantly she reached up and touched that too, this time feeling the shiver that she brought him.

"I'm sorry you lost your arm," Kagome whispered before giving him a one armed hug, making sure not to squish Shippo.

That was when Sesshoumaru realized how big of a heart this ningen had, to accept anyone and everyone, and not judge on appearance or materialistic properties. Sesshoumaru thought that maybe, just maybe that her heart would be big enough to be filled with him one day. And so Sesshoumaru found himself doing something that he feared the most, he was falling in love-and with a _ningen _no less.

Inutaisho opened the door just to find his son and Kagome locked in an embrace. Both using only one arm. So the Lord began to reconsider, maybe she hadn't really decided yet. The Lord was just happy it would at least be one of his sons, himself would be better, but he was centuries older and had already been mated twice, anymore and other youkai would think him unreliable. He slowly and quietly closed the door, as not to disturb the moment his son and his future daughter-in-law were having.

* * *

_**One Day Later…**_

The day after, the courting began; and stage one was the exchange of gifts. Well really, it was only the males that were giving gifts to the chosen female. If they accepted, that means the courting would ensue, if they declined, the male as rejected and could no longer contest for the title of mate. However, Kagome wasn't expecting them all to be this fast. While she was feeding Shippo a little piece of raw deer meet, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both walked in, with their presents in hand. Sesshoumaru stepped up first.

"Lady Kagome, I present this to you," he unfolded the cloth that was covering the item and revealed a diamond encrusted katana, "In hopes that you will always be able to protect yourself, no matter if I am chosen or not, this is my offering," Sesshoumaru outstretched his arm and bowed his head.

Kagome leaned forward and whispered a "Thank you," into Sesshoumaru's ear before taking the katana with one hand and settling it one her lap.

Inuyasha stepped up next.

"Lady Kagome, I present this to you," Inuyasha unfolded his own cloth and revealed a fire rat haori, much like his own but in a smaller size, "In hopes that you will always be safe and warm, no matter if I am chosen or not, this is my offering," Inuyasha held out the haori which Kagome took gently with one hand after she said thank you, placing it beside her.

Both youkai bowed before leaving the room. There was a still silence for a moment and Kagome wondered why they were moving so fast with the courting process. That silence was broken once Shippo started crying for attention.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha let out shuttering breaths after they left the room and closed the door. Inuyasha wrung his hands out nervously; he was sweating in his formal attire from all his nervousness. The gift exchange was the hardest of them all because it meant whether or not you could even court her, never mind how the female acted at the meet and greet; she could've had a totally different decision between then and now. Sesshoumaru, although his face gave away nothing, was almost in the same state as Inuyasha. But all he did was wrinkle his nose and stalk off to the dojo. Inuyasha made his way to his own room.

Kagome the extra time to go to the library Jaken had showed her. Reading about youkai customs and famous creatures of the past centuries, Kagome became absorbed into the books. Every now and then her attention would be pulled over by the giggling Shippo who was playing on the floor with wooden blocks she had carved. Her eyes slowly started to flutter close though, as she fell gently into sleep.

* * *

_**Dream mode: **_

_Kagome woke up to find herself in meadow, surrounded by daisies, carnations, etc. She looked around and found no one and no creature in sight. _

"_Kagome," a voice echoed off in the distance, "Kagome," _

_Kagome turned her head right, where the sound was coming from. _

_A tall woman, wearing miko garb, stood across from her. She was surrounded by a bright light and looked like a goddess. _

_Kagome sensed instantly who it was, "Midoriko, it has been years," _

_The powerful miko smiled gently, "It has and it also seems you have reached a crossroads," _

_Kagome smiled ruefully, "It would seem that way wouldn't it?" _

_Midoriko walked up to Kagome and cupped her cheek with one of her own hands, "It will be a long journey Kagome. And when you do choose, I cannot say the turmoil you face will stop there," _

_Kagome blinked, "I expected no less. Tell me, did I do something to upset the gods in a past life, making them want to punish me this way?" _

_Midoriko laughed breezily, "No, I'm sure you didn't. But it is because of your big heart that they chose you. Your kindness is you strength; but I warn you, it may be your downfall as well," _

_Kagome gave a curious look but Midoriko answered before she could, "I cannot answer that Kagome, and you know it,"_

_Kagome just smiled dejectedly. _

_Midoriko leaned forward and kissed Kagome's forehead, "Go, you're needed elsewhere at this time," _

_Kagome closed her eyes._

_**End of Dream Mode:**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Kagome opened her eyes again, she found Inuyasha staring at her with concerned eyes and Sesshoumaru doing the same, while trying to calm down a crying Shippo. Kagome outstretched her arms, signaling to Sesshoumaru to give her Shippo.

"We heard the kit crying and you would not wake," Sesshoumaru said as he gently placed the bawling baby to Kagome.

Kagome cooed at Shippo, rocking him gently, trying to calm him down, "I'm sorry, I'm very tired from the days events,"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged a look before turning their attention back to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, bringing everyone to his attention, "Yes, well father thinks that for today you should spend time with Inuyasha, and tomorrow it will be with me,"

Kagome nodded her head absentmindedly as she tried to settle down Shippo.

Sesshoumaru left swiftly, as to give his brother a good amount of time before it was his own turn.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome on the big couch she was sitting on. He watched over her shoulder as she cuddled and cooed at Shippo, excited for the day that it would be him and her and their own pup, acting like this; enjoying a family bond moment.

"Inuyasha, tell me about your life," Kagome asked as she set a giggling Shippo back onto the ground.

Inuyasha settled back further into the couch as Kagome came back to sit next to him, "There's not much to tell, my father is a taiyoukai, my mother was a human, and I'm a hanyou; plain and simple,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "More details please. How was your childhood?" Kagome asked as she reached and grasped Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha shivered at her touch and took a deep breath before answering, "It was uneasy, being a hanyou, I had to deal with criticisms from other youkais from the day I was born. My mother tried her best to protect me, and she did a splendid job, but when she died, everything just got worst," Inuyasha clenched his hands, not remembering that Kagome's fragile human one was in one of his own.

Kagome winced at the pain but made no complaint, "I'm sorry to hear that your mother died," Kagome patted Inuyasha's arm, "Inuyasha, I hope that even if we don't become mates, that we can still be friends,"

Inuyasha merely grunted in acknowledgment. The very thought of not being mates with her burned his heart in a sensation he had never felt before. And that was when Inuyasha knew that the walls he built around his heart were down for this one girl and that there would be no going back. Even the slightest touch from her stop the burning that he had begun to feel and he knew that without her, his life would be meaningless. But the ridiculousness was that he had fallen in love in only 2 days, but inuyoukais were dogs, and dogs were possessive; so Inuyasha concluded that part of that love was mere instinct for wanting what his beast considered was his.

Kagome picked up a book after releasing her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp and began reading again. Inuyasha watched her, calmly, and hesitantly lifted a hand. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye on what he would do. After a few moments, he made his decision, and began to stroke her hair, sending tingles from her skull down her spine. They remained like that for the rest of the time they were in the library, all the way until Jaken came. When the toad bursted into the room, Inuyasha immediately dropped his hand. The toad announced it was time for dinner.

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho waited patiently for the other two to arrive. But when they did, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. His half-brother's sent engulfed the miko, covering her own breezy sent with his musky one. Sesshoumaru tried to sniff passed his brother's scent, and after awhile he finally found Kagome's again; an ocean breeze, cool, fresh, and clean. Sesshoumaru wondered why his brother's sent would be so heavily concentrated on her, but chose not to say anything.

The dinner was mostly silent; the only sound came out of Shippo's mouth, whenever he laughed because he had dropped his food. Kagome would then smile indulgently at the kistune and start wiping him with her handkerchief. Inutaisho watched with amusement as his two sons glared each other down from across the table they were sitting at. It was natural, now that they were competing for a mate, that they would both get more possessive and touchy. Inutaisho expected Kagome to get uncomfortable, being the ningen that she is, but she either didn't notice; or if she did, she turned a blind eye towards their death glares and low growls. Inutaisho smirked, _Oh yes this mating will be interesting. _

_

* * *

_

**What do you guys think? I'm making an effort in trying to grasp the whole japanese part but it's kinda hard so if you guys have any info i can use pleaseee tell me! RnR!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone new chapter! I hope you guys like it cause things are going to get complicated…well as complicated as I can try to make it anyway! And I can't wait for the boys to be surprised by Kagome's temper once she settled into the Palace (: I hope you don't mind if I changed the way Naraku was created a bit…well this is an AU so I guess it's a part of its own little history!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha whatsoever! I wish I did…well I wish I owned Sesshoumaru that's for sure! **

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI**

**

* * *

**

Shortly after supper, Inuyasha took Kagome to stroll in the gardens, leaving Shippo under the care of one of the youkai maids. Sesshoumaru followed silently a few moments after, leaving Inutaisho to watch them all leave, and amusement twinkling in his eyes. Sesshoumaru followed silently, watching as Kagome and Inuyasha walked together in a compatible silence toward the gardens. Sesshoumaru watched with a careful eye, watching their bodies for any sign that he was either losing or winning. Sesshoumaru found that Inuyasha and Kagome were just the right distance away from each other, they were not touching, or looking into each other's eyes adoringly.

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about Kouga.

"So you met him already?" Inuyasha moved to sit by a koi pond.

"Oh yeah, he's really very," Kagome searched through her vocabulary and memory to find a decent word that described Kouga, "loud,"

Inuyasha chuckled, "He can be that way, but he's a great leader for the wolves, keeps them all together; hate him anyway,"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "Hate? That's a pretty strong emotion to feel for someone living on the other side of the country,"

"We never got along, he was more annoying to me than S- uh never mind," Inuyasha stuttered out just in time- he knew his brother was watching intently and saying something bad about him would not do good for the hanyou's face.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Inuyasha got up first, out stretching his hand out for Kagome after, "Here let me help you get up,"

Kagome's eyes flashed for a moment and one of her eyebrows rose above her hair but she took Inuyasha's hand silently.

The two walked across the small bridge of the rather large koi pond and were met with a field of flowers. Kagome looked up and observed the moon; in a few nights it would be a full moon.

"Kagome, how did you find your kit?" Inuyasha inquired as he gazed up at the bright moon.

"You mean Shippo? I found him by his parents' decaying carcasses," Kagome answered coldly-albeit that she loved Shippo but dead-torn up bodies weren't something she favored seeing.

Inuyasha gulped a breath of air-decaying carcasses? "How did you go across that?"

Kagome shrugged, "Surveying some of the Eastern Territory and I heard a baby crying. So I rushed over and found Shippo surrounded by some snake youkai," Kagome's eyes glazed over a little as she remembered the day.

Inuyasha nodded, and the rest of the night was spent staring at the stars as Sesshoumaru observed them quietly from his place behind the trees.

* * *

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Next Day**

Kagome rubbed her temples as she went over to Shippo, the kit had starting an unending crying spree ever since the stroke of midnight, and Kagome, along with Kio (the youkai maid) were at the point of utter exhaustion. Kagome cooed and rocked Shippo, trying to calm him down but nothing was working. Kirara mewed from her corner, obviously disgruntled for being woken up so many times in one day.

By the time Sesshoumaru waltzed in, Kagome was on the brink of tears. He didn't say much, just walked over and picked Shippo out of her arms. Sesshoumaru's face remained passive as he laid Shippo onto the ground and used his index finger to press against Shippo's forehead. A bright blue light glowed from the finger, and when the light dispersed, Shippo was sound asleep. Sesshoumaru picked him back up with his one arm and settled Shippo back into Kagome's arms.

"The kit needs to be around male youki more if he is to survive. While demonic children are still infants they need both youkai genders to feed off their youki to build their own," he explained, whispering softly as to not wake the finally sleeping kistune.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank you so much!" she brought herself up to her toes and kissed Sesshoumaru lightly on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly and walked out of the room. Kagome settled Shippo into his cradle. In the back of her head, she could've sworn she saw him blush!

When it was breakfast and everyone was seated around the table, Kagome tried hard to stay awake. But her head kept on wanting to slam onto the table instead of staying up like it should be. On her lap, Kirara was purring contently, lulling Kagome into a semi-unconscious state. Inu no Taisho watched Kagome with half an eye but made no comment on her exhausted physical or mental state.

After they finished eating, Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up Kagome with his one arm, making the neko youkai scramble off of her lap. He walked slowly, as to not jostle the sleeping girl, and started heading in the directions of the gardens. Settling down next to a great sakura tree, Kagome was nestled into Sesshoumaru's lap. He watched with a peaceful eye at the scenery before him and wrapped a comforting arm around the sleeping girl.

But then a dark miasma approached them, circling around the two, killing the flowers and grass around them as the poisonous gas entrapped them into a bubble. Kagome woke up instantly after sensing the dark aura. She knew who it was; she just didn't know how he had found her.

A dark laughter erupted from behind a particularly large cloud, "My little miko did you think that you could hide from me?"

Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration, "Naraku," she spat out the name like it was dirt, "How did you find me?"

Naraku emerged from the miasma, "Easy my miko, I followed the allure of the Shikon," truth be told Naraku in his human form wasn't the ugliest creature but to Kagome it was what he had done that made him vile.

Sesshoumaru growled at the insolent hanyou who had dared to claim the miko as his, "This Sesshoumaru orders you to leave hanyou,"

"Nuh uh uh," Naraku held up a finger and moved it side to side, "I've come for the Shikon and my future mate and that is exactly what I will get,"

Sesshoumaru's warning growl became even louder at the proclamation, "Your mate? This Sesshoumaru thinks not. Kagome shall become _my _mate," he hissed out possessively.

Kagome sighed; _well at least I won't have to teach him how to say my name. _

"Look right here Naraku, I am not your possession nor will I ever be your mate so I want you to leave before I purify your puppet so hard that even you can feel it all the way from your blasted castle!" Kagome screeched out at the puppet form of Naraku, finally tired of having to hear the word "mine".

Naraku scrunched his nose in disdain, "I would rather not be purified miko, I happen to like this puppet,"

Kagome smiled viciously, "Then I'm sorry to disappoint you," Kagome lifted a hand and sent a bolt of her purifying power to him, instantly burning on contact, the puppet was disintegrated.

Sesshoumaru wrinkles his nose in distaste, "Naraku, what is he? His scent is horrifying to this Sesshoumaru's nose,"

Kagome leaned back into Sesshoumaru's chest and closed her eyes, "A human I had saved, he turned into a hanyou shortly after,"

"That is not possible Kagome, hanyous are only made after a youkai and human have mated,"  
Kagome sighed and brought her hands up to rub her temples, "But Naraku was so much more different," her voice obtained a nostalgic air as she told her story, "Actually his name used to be Onigumo, a bandit who got burned in a fire. I tended to him for a while until he was healed. After I left, somehow he was consumed with evil and hate and attracted all kinds of lower level demons to himself. He absorbed them all and now he is Naraku,"

"But that does not explain why he wants you to become his mate," Sesshoumaru tightened his one arm and leaned his head down to breathe in her scent; his nose was still reacting horribly to what was left of the miasma.

Opening her eyes, Kagome lifted a hand and began to purify the surrounding area of the poison, "Onigumo fell in love. I did not. It is really very simple actually; I don't know why he had to absorb all those demons just to feel worthy. I couldn't have loved him either way,"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, "I do not understand, don't humans feel emotions easily? Shouldn't you be able to love him easily?"

Kagome put her hand down and capped her powers, "I protect the Shikon no tama, I get attacked by demons and humans on a daily basis, not only that but I cannot stay in one place for long, do you think there is time for me to love?"

Sesshoumaru felt his ice heart clench for a moment at the misdirected rejection, "Does that mean if you were to mate with this Sesshoumaru you would not feel any sort of affection?"

Kagome smiled ruefully and snuggled into the inu's chest, "No that does not mean I wouldn't feel anything. As long as I am unmated I cannot feel a thing or show weakness in front of many others for that would mean I wasn't an unworthy protector of the jewel. But once I am mated and the jewel is gone, maybe I shall be happy,"

"Hn" was the only reply she received in return.

* * *

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Somewhere deep in the forest in an underground cave…?**

Naraku clenched his fist over his chest, a searing pain going through his black heart as he felt his puppet, a piece of him, die. Dammit the girl had done it again! Moving to look into the mirror that resided in his room, Naraku brought his hand up and brushed them past his long hair. He was exhausted, spending so much time just trying to find the wench and then pulling all that miasma out from so far away. Looking into the mirror, he saw his old human self look back at him.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember," Onigumo smiled from his place in the mirror.

Naraku bit his tongue from biting back; it wouldn't be wise to anger his other half at the moment, "And even more powerful. Tell me Onigumo she must have felt at least something for you. If she did, then it will be all the more easier to lure her in. Then she would be mine,"

"_Mine," _Onigumo interrupted, "She would be _mine _for the taking. Do not forget brother who had her first. I had set claim on her before you had entered and she is my prize and I will do what I see fit with her,"

Naraku narrowed his eyes but accepted this, "Fine, but she shall be our mate. We hold the same body we shall hold the same mate,"

Onigumo laughed, "If that is what you wish than fine she shall be our mate but remember somewhere her heart will always belong to me,"

Naraku smirked, "That's fine; all I want is her power and the wish," although he was lying to himself, Naraku still felt very empowered thinking about having Kagome as a mate and obtaining the Shikon.

"Hakudoshi," Naraku called to one of his children that were waiting in the shadows, "You look young enough; take this shuriken and carry it with you at all times. Kagome will not be able to sense your youki or my blood if you do," Naraku handed the small weapon to the little boy who had emerged beside him,"

The small silver-haired boy bowed to his sire before disappearing into the shadows once again. It was the very first mission that Naraku had assigned him on and he didn't want to mess it up.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Sorry it took so long to update! I had finals and was freaking out like crazy! But I hope you guys like it so far so read and review for me pretty please! **

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI  
**


End file.
